SHAZNA
Biografía Shazna es un grupo musical japonés conformado por tres jóvenes que ha escalado las charts japonesas. Shazna se formó oficialmente en 1993, cuando NIY se unió al grupo. Al inicio tenían un batería, Katsura, pero dejó el grupo para unirse a la banda Visual Baiser. A partir de entonces alcanzaron la popularidad. Shazna fue uno de los grupos de Visual kei en cierta manera más representativos y tuvo bastante fama gracias a temas como Melty love, Sumire September love, Raspberry time o Koibito. Al principio su estilo musical se acercaba más al hard rock o al clásico estilo del Visual kei de aquel entonces, sin embargo y como fue avanzando su carrera la música de estos fue evolucionando, al igual que su imagen. El punto máximo podría decirse que se dio con el disco Promise eve, el cual tiene excelentes temas, al igual que los Pv's (promotional videos) que salieron para este cd, fueron de los mejores que tuvieron. Al pasar a ser un grupo major, Shazna cambió a un powerpop comercial muy bien logrado haciéndose más populares aún, aunque con su último disco su estilo se hizo más cercano al electropop. La banda se separaría en el 2000 aunque han anunciado recientemente que volverán, on nueva imagen y regresando a su estilo rock de su etapa indie. Miembros * Izam: Vocalista, Nombre Real Yoshikazu Hine, Nacido el 23 de abril de 1972 Altura 1.75 metros, Tipo de Sangre O, Signo Tauro * A.O.I.: Guitarrista Nacido el 8 de noviembre de 1972 Mide 1.82 Metros, Tipo de Sangre A, Signo Scorpio * NIY: Bajista Nacido el 29 de octubre de 1972 su altura es 1.70 Metros, Tipo de sangre B, Signo Scorpio Discografía Demos * Lovers, Voices, Escape Singles * Stillness for dear 1° Indie Single. * Dizziness 2° Indie Single (02/1996) * Melty Love 1° Major Single (27/08/1997). c/w Raspberry Time BVDR-1175 * Sumire September Love 2° Major Single (08/10/1997). c/w C'est la vie BVDR-1192 * White Silent Night 3° Major Single (03/12/1997). c/w das spiel, Shelly FBVDR-1211 * SWEET HEART MOMORY 4° Major Single (07/01/1998) c/w VOICE BVDR-1206 * PURENESS 5° Major Single (22/04/1998) BVDR-7001 * Love is Alive 6° Major Single (29/04/1998) c/w Dear LOVE BVDR-1233 * lover 7° Major Single (14/10/1998) c/w Virgin TODT-5220 * Pink 8° Major Single (27/01/1999) c/w Jelly In The Merry-Go-Round TODT-5253 * PIECE OF LOVE 9° Major Single (31/03/1999) c/w NIGHTMARE TODT-5281 * Tokyo Ballet Reprise 10° Major single (09/06/1999) c/w JERRY, Dreamdrops, sumire September Love TOCT-22015 * AQUA 11° Major single (22/09/1999) c/w Sweet Angel TOCT-4165 * Winter's Review 12° Major single (08/12/1999) c/w X'mas Healing, PRESENT TOCT-22047 Albums * Sophia 1° álbum Indie MEDA-R001SP 1. If 2. Mirror 3. Clear 4. RECALL 5. VOICE 6. Miss XXXX 7. ESCAPE * Melty Case 2° álbum Indie (03/1996) LAV-001 1. Melty Love 2. TOPAZ 3. Pity for Pinocchio 4. O.A.T.H 5. Scintillate Evening * Raspberry Time 3° álbum Indie (01/08/1996) VPCC-86018 1. Lavi 2. Raspberry Time 3. MELANCHOLY 4. Shelly 5. I miss you * Promise Eve 4° álbum Indie (22/01/1997) BVCR-2106 1. TOPAZ 2. Melty Love 3. Dizziness 4. If 5. Cliches 6. PEARL * Gold Sun and Silver Moon 1° Major Álbum (22/01/1998) FBVCR-3301 1. White Fairytale 2. Lily of the Valley 3. Sweet Angel 4. Aurora 5. Sweet HEart Memory 6. Secret Love 7. Magenta Story 8. Melty Love 9. Romance 10. sumire September Love 11. Refrain of Dreams 12. Das Spiel * PURE HEARTS 2° Major Álbum (30/06/1999) TOCT-24131 1. PIECE OF LOVE 2. Tokyo Ballet Reprise 3. True Love 4. PURE HEARTS 5. JERRY 6. song of life 7. Pink 8. Love is Alive 9. lover 10. AQUA 11. flower 12. PURENESS 13. MAGNETA STORY 14. Dear LOVE 15. Virgin * OLDIES (best álbum) 3° Major Álbum (01/01/2000) TOCT-24295~6 DISC-1 1. Melty Love 2. Raspberry Time 3. sumire September Love 4. White Silent NIght 5. SWEET HEART MEMORY 6. lover 7. AQUA 8. Love Is Alive 9. SWEET ANGEL 10. True Love 11. Pink 12. PIECE OF LOVE DISC-2 1. JERRY 2. Tokyo Ballet Reprise 3. PURENESS 4. Dear Love 5. C'est la vie 6. Virgin 7. MAGNETA STORY 8. I miss you 9. TOPAZ 10. PEARL 11. das spiel 12. Shelly 13. Winter's Review Videos * Lavender Color Indie Video (04/06/1997) BVVR-80 1. Melty Love 2. TOPAZ 3. Dizziness 4. PEARL * Melty Love 1° Major Video (08/10/1997) BVVR-81 1. Melty Love 2. Raspberry Time * Silent Beauty 2° Major Video (01/01/1998) BVVR-84 1. sumire September Love 2. MAGENTA STORY 3. SWEET HEART MEMORY 4. White Silent Night * LIVE AT BUDOKAN '98 3° Major Video (26/12/1998). TOVF-1298 * Dear Heart 4° Major Video (28/04/1999). TOVF-1307 1. PIECE OF LOVE 2. lover 3. Love is Alive 4. PURENESS 5. Pink Referencias * Izam's site * Shazna official website Galería Shazna.jpg Videografía Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1993 Categoría:Indies Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 2008